What Did I Do This Time?
by Scathachrox
Summary: A sequel to 'A Trip Down Memory Lane'. Hekate wants revenge on Scatty, and what better way than to kidnap Everett? With a little help from Joan, Scathach sets out to save Everett. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey GUYS! Here it is! A sequel to "A Trip Down Memory Lane". I hope you like it. No, like really. I'm under a lot of pressure here! **** Please read! **

_Sorry, your call cannot be taken at the moment, please leave your message after the tone… BEEP!_

"Joan? Oh, great. Well, this is Scatty and I suggest that you and Francis come to the Eifel Tower. Like, now"

Scathach the Shadow pushed her cell phone into her pocket, and drew a bow and arrow from her black backpack. She did not want to be doing this at midnight, but, she supposed, Everett always did like to inconvenience her.

"Hold still! I don't want to hit you" She yelled.

"I'm kinda having difficulties with that, Scatty"

Scathach sighed. They had been taking a 'romantic' walk up to the tower (Everett's idea of a Scatty-doesn't-hate-me-any-more-so-let's-celebrate celebration) when a hotel near the tower was demolished by a huge, three-headed dog. Cerberus. How… annoying. The two of them were preparing to fight it, when one of the heads, the one with the missing ear, had scooped Everett up in its jaw. Scathach had grabbed a huge chain from the hotel's debris and tossed it around one of its heads. It was struggling to get free, and Scatty planned on making use of the time.

"Shoot it, already!" Everett yelled.

"I need to get it in the eye. That should distract it enough, but it keeps moving"

"Well, you have six eyes to choose from, so let's get this done"

Scathach noticed that it was almost free from the chain, so she fired the arrow.

It hit it square in the eye, but before it could open its jaw, a tall, thin figure appeared out of nowhere. It was Hekate. She grabbed Everett by the neck, and the two of them disappeared.

"No!" Scatty yelled, as she started to sprint toward the giant dog. She almost reached it, when strong, yet petite, arms pulled her back. She struggled to break free and run to the dog. She eventually lost all her strength and collapsed in the hold. The Cerberus disappeared, also.

"No…" She whispered, and faced the person supporting her. It was Joan. She buried her face into Joan's white t-shirt, as she became engulfed into an embrace.

"We'll find him, you and I" She heard her whisper.

"I know"

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I just wanted to get it out of my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much IOU1882 and Soapythepopadom for the awesome reviews! I luv you guys (not ina weird way, though).**

Chapter 2

Scathach, Saint-Germain and Joan returned to Joan and Francis' new flat by midnight. Both Scathach and Joan knew that they would have to find someone that could see all of the shadowrealms at the ne time. Only one person could do that. Without them, they would have no idea where Hekate and Everett would be. Joan and Scatty had not yet told Francis of their plan to find Everett.

"Honey?" Joan finally asked

"Yes?" Saint-Germain answered.

"Well, er, Scathach and I…. we're going to go and find Everett" She blurted out.

Saint-Germain remained silent. He finally answered.

"Only if I come, too"

Joan sighed.

"About that… you see we'll need some help… from Arde Griemne…" Scathach hit her head on the table in frustration. She really didn't want to have to see her father. And, there would be the big problem of her mother. The last time that she had seen her was at a family gathering, and that ended with the whole building being blown up. Yeah, her family wasn't very functional.

"Oh…" Germain sighed. The last time that he had seen The Witch, she had tried to kill him. The first time that he had met Scathach, she had attacked him. He really didn't want to meet any more of Scatty's relatives.

Scathach and Joan set out that morning. They had to drive to the Danu Talis-like shadowrealm. They had taken Joan's small bug **(the car, not the insect) **and were about half an hour into the 16 hour drive to the entrance. Neither one had spoken.

"So… You know, there are plenty others that can do it too, we could just go to them instead," Scathach tried. She really didn't want to see her family.

"I'm sure they'd be happy to see you" Joan tried. This made Scathach burst into laughter.

"I'm serious! Plus, if my family was still alive, I'd visit them all the time" She continued.

"Yeah, sure. They. Hate. Me." Scathach said slowly, trying to make her point.

"I'm sure they don't hate you"

"Right. And pigs can fly"

**Here it is! Please read and review! I'm open to suggestions **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_Meanwhile…_

Everett woke up with a jolt. He was in what looked like a dungeon. He tried to stand, but he was restrained by two thick and heavy chains. Suddenly, his memories started to flood back into his head. He had been in Paris… the Cerberus… Scathach… Hekate! He growled at the thought of the Elder. As if on cue, Hekate suddenly appeared. He lunged at her, only to be pulled back by the chains binding him. Hekate smirked.

"You won't be able to get out, you know"

"Where is she?!"

"Who… oh. Scathach? You're Girlfriend?" Everett scowled, "Well, I had no use for her. I wanted YOU. You see, the Shadow escaped my grasp a long time ago, I am just collecting her debt."

Everett lunged at her again.

"Goodbye" She said simply, "OH and I had the liberty to give you a very special cell" She left.

Everett stopped. What did she mean by a _special cell_? There wasn't anything special about it. He took a closer look. He gasped.

All around the room, there were drawings. He could make out tally-marks drawn in chalk on the wall. Tally-marks. Whoever was in here last was in here for millennia. Wait. Millennia. Scathach had been in there for that long.

On the wall facing the window, there was a small, simple symbol. It was an intricate triangle, with a straight line drawn through one of its corners. Everett reached out and traced the pattern with his finger, familiarly. That same design was woven into his wristband, and Scathach's. It was drawn over and over again all over the walls.

This was the cell that Hekate held Scathach in.

**Sorry it's really short, I just had to get it all out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm sorry that it's been a while, I've been really really busy. I hope it's been worth the wait. Sorry it's a bit short.**

"And I'm sure that they won't be home anyway-"

"Scathach!"

Joan and Scatty were outside a Scottish–style castle. Scathach's protests were not helping the situation. Ard-Griemne was their only chance. And Scathach did not like it.

"Fine" Scathach knocked on the brass knocker. They could hear it echo against the stone walls inside the house. They also heard heavy and quick footsteps. The door opened, revealing a short, stout man with a thin red moustache and bright green eyes. Eyes that matched Scatty's.

"What" The man demanded, "You are not welcome here"

Scathach sighed, "We need help" she mumbled very quickly and quietly, like she was embarrassed to be asking. He didn't here, so Joan spoke up.

"Um… greetings sir. I'm Joan and the two of us were wondering if we could ask for your assistance" She asked.

"You can ask, but the answer is going to be no" The man said. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"Okay then, we better get going then. Bye!" Scathach said. She turned away, but Joan grabbed her arm.

"Please, sir. We will repay you" Joan tried again, "We will do anything. We can pay you"

At this point, the Ard-Griemne's eyes lit up. "I want the Gem of the Humani. Give me that, and I will help you" Scathach groaned. As Joan nodded her head, he walked back inside the castle, gesturing for the two of them to follow. The castle was dark with red and black banners hanging from the ceiling. Arde-Griemne stopped abruptly and pinned Scathach to the wall.

"You better not start any funny business" He snarled.

"No…. sir" Scathach said, and for the first time in her life, Joan saw Scathach look slightly scared.

"Good"

They walked into a large and grand dining room, where a tall woman with red bloodshot eyes was sitting. She looked like she had just sucked on a lemon.

"Scathach" She said simply. She didn't raise from her seat, or greet her in any other way. She just looked at her.

"Mother" Scatty mumbled. Joan noticed that Scathach had kept her eyes to the floor since entering.

Arde-Griemne sat at the head of the table. Joan and Scathach just stood.

"Sit" Lethra (Scatty's mother) said.

The two of them sat and gazed at the food on the table. There was a variety of meats. Arde-Griemne messily gulped down the food. Scathach groaned. _Living with someone who eats like that is bound to make you go vegetarian _Joan thought. Lethra spoke,

"Why are you here?"

"Well… we sort of need to see where…um… Hekate is. Now" Scathach said.

"Why?"

"We have some business to attend to"

Arde-Griemne finished eating, "Go and see her then. Do it yourself"

"We need to see which shadowrealm she is in"

Arde-Griemne started to protest, but Lethra gave him a look

"fine"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Here it is. I wasn't too happy with the last chapter, but I hope it was okay. You get to meet Scatty's brother in this chapter. Sooo…please R&R!**

The four of them made their way towards a large bronze door. It had a purple gemstone in the centre of the knocker.

"At exactly midnight tonight, this gem will glow. When it does, you will clearly say Hekate's name and you will step through the door. It will lead to wherever Hekate is. I will not help you leave the shadowrealm. Do not expect any more of us" Arde-Griemne said simply.

"Thank you for your help" Joan answered politely.

Arde-Griemne looked disgusted. A human would never be welcome in his castle, but Lethra seemed to be getting soft. He would be sure to talk to her after all this.

"Come and join us for dinner. Argintine will be joining us" Lethra said. Scathach groaned at the mention of her brother's name. Argintine had always been the favourite. The receiver of all her parent's love. She was NOT in the mood to see him.

"Sure" She managed to grumble.

They were at the dining table once again. The food had been restored by the servants. As they sat, Joan found that she wasn't able to recognise any of the foods. They all looked at the door as a large, muscular young-looking man walked through the doorway. He had cropped red hair and piercing green eyes, much like Scathach and Arde-Griemne's. He was pale and had a slightly cocky look on his face.

Joan noticed that Arde-Griemne and Lethra looked at him differently. While they looked at Scathach with a disappointed look, as if she was undeserving of their relation, they looked at Argintine as if he was the most amazing son anyone could ever ask for. She also saw that Scathach was playing with a fork, looking slightly annoyed at her brother's arrival. Lethra jumped from her seat and pulled Argintine into an embrace. As they pulled away, Argintine noticed Scathach and Joan, but didn't acknowledge them. As they sat, Lethra said,

"We have not sat together for two and a half thousand years"

Joan was sure that she heard Scatty mumble something along the lines of _not long enough _and smiled.

"Why are _they _here?" Argintine asked.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence. Scathach said,

"We are here strictly on business terms"

Argintine smirked and started to dig into the feast. He said, with his mouth full of a strange sort of meat,

"Of course. I was beginning to think that you had had some sense beaten into you. I thought that you had come grovelling back. But no. You are so sure that your decision was right"

Joan looked at him, confused, and Argintine saw, so he decided to explain.

"You see, humani, my little sister here seems to think that the humani are a worthy cause. She seems to think that she could _help_ them. The problem is… pass the soup" He told Scathach. She slowly stood up and walked towards him, holding a big pot of what looked like pea soup. Argintine continued,

"The problem is that no matter how much she helps them, if they found out that she was a Next Generation, they would trap her, study her. They would reject her, just like the Great Elders did" He laughed. These words stung Scathach. Because they were true.

"She is just a freak. She doesn't belong anywhere" As Argintine spoke, Joan saw that, as she was taking the soup to her brother, Scathach's grip on the pot tightened in anger. Joan silently prayed. Prayed that Scatty wasn't about to do what she thought she was going to do.

"She is loved by NO ONE"

Just as he finished the sentence, his vision was blurred by a cage of green liquid.

Scathach poured the soup over his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Argentine's neck turn red. Then his ears. Red slowly engulfed his whole face. To say that he was mad would be an understatement. Angry, maybe. Furious…yes.

Furious.

Joan saw his knuckles tighten around his glass and his teeth clench. He let out a slow growl. His glass eventually smashed from the pressure of his fist. He slowly turned in his chair to lock eyes with his sister, who had a small smirk on her face. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Then Scathach sprinted.

Argintine let out a huge scream of rage and raced after her, looking as if he was willing to kill her. After they ran out of the room, Arde-Griemne groaned. He looked as livid as Argentine. Joan guessed that they wouldn't be getting the help of him come midnight. They heard a smash and the sound of a metal object falling to the floor. Arde-Griemne followed the two siblings out the door and there was silence, except for a sharp slapping sound. He walked back into the room, followed by a livid Argentine and Scathach, whose smirk had fallen a little. Joan let out a silent gasp. Across Scathach's left cheek, there was a hand-shaped red mark. Arde-Griemne spoke

"You will leave and you will not return. Do not expect our assistance tonight"

He escorted them to the door and slammed it as soon as they left the castle.

"Well, that went well" Scathach said. Joan reached out and inspected her cheek.

"How can you find this funny?! He hit you!"

Scathach avoided Joan's eyes and mumbled her reply, "Doesn't matter"

"Yes it does! Your own father hit you!"

"I know!" Scatty replied quickly, "Can we just go?!"

Joan decided to drop the subject. For now.

"How are we going to find Hekate now?" She asked.

At that, Scatty smiled, "I'm guessing you never learned how to pick a lock, then?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the last one being so short.**

Scathach and Joan of Arc waited until 11:30PM in Joan's car. As soon as they could see that all of the windows were dark, they silently made their way up to the castle's back door. Joan was silently thanking God for the fact that there was no moat. When they reached the large back door, Scathach stuck a metal rod, from the depths of the car's boot, and a bobby pin, from the depths of Scatty's pocket, into the lock. She jiggled the bobby pin around the interior while slowly pushing the rod to the left. After about two minutes, the lock clicked.

She whispered to Joan, "Lucky this is the only door in the house that doesn't creak"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I _did_ live here for seventeen years. I should hope that I would know that"

"Right" Joan realised.

The two of them slowly stepped through the large doorway and into the dining room. Scathach's sneakers were silent against the cold rock floor. They crept through the dark, cold rooms until they found the bronze door. The purple gem in the middle was glowing brightly, illuminating the room. Scathach reached up and tapped the gem. She engulfed the gem with her left hand and slowly whispered,

"Hekate"

The gem turned a vibrant green and the light that it emitted began to throb.

"'bout three minutes 'til we go" She estimated, removing her hand from the gem and letting the green light flood around the room.

"What'll we do when we get through?" Joan pondered, as she abruptly realised that they had no plan. They hadn't really expected that they would get this far.

"We'll do what we always do" Scathach answered

"Which is?"

"Wing it" She smirked

The three minutes passed and the gem stopped throbbing. It just glowed in the darkness. Scathach reached out and grabbed the large handle and pulled the door open. It let out a huge screech.

"What was that?!" Joan whisper-yelled

"Well, I did tell you that all the other doors were creaky" Scathach whispered back defensively.

The two stopped when they heard the heavy footsteps of Arde-Griemne in the direction of the stairs. They grew faster.

"Hurry!" Scathach said. Just as Arde-Griemne stepped into the room, Scathach gently pushed Joan through the portal. She turned back to face her sour faced father. He gave her that look. That look that made her feel like a freak. She pushed all of those thoughts to the back of her mind, saluted Arde-Griemne mockingly and let herself fall through the portal before he could stop her. The castle's dark stone walls fell out of Scatty's view and the cloudy red skies of Hekate's shadowrealm towered above Scatty as she fell through the air.

She fell to the floor of what looked like a cave. She was pulled to her feet by Joan, who was beside her. They glanced around and quickly realised that this cave was the one that they had camped out in while making their ways to the caves.

"Of course. Hekate never had much imagination" Scathach grumbled, trying not to be sick.

"Well, this won't be so hard, then. All we've got to do is find the cells and we'll go home"

Scathach was about to agree with her when she heard a laugh from behind her. The two of the spun around to see Hekate sitting on a rock, further into the cave's mouth.

"Humani, do you really think that? Do you really think that I would let you find the prisoner? No," She gloated, "I have a better prison for you, though. One that neither of you will EVER ESCAPE!" She laughed and the scenery around them changed. They were in a plain room with white walls. There was no door.

"This cell – this whole prison – runs off the energy of your fears. Many have died in here, leaving this running off their and your fears. If you don't die of starvation, you will go mad. You are ultimately doomed"

As Hekate spoke Scathach inspected the building. The walls were smooth and there were no doors or windows.

"In a few minutes, this room will have seen enough of your memories and fears, and it will turn into _your_ worst nightmare" She looked directly at Scathach, and disappeared.

Scathach ran to the wall and leapt up, trying to touch the roof. When she did, she caught on to a small ledge and hung halfway up the wall.

"Er…What are you doing, Scatty?" Joan asked

"I'm looking for something. Anything. Something that will help before my nightmare begins" She said while letting go of the ledge and holding her ear up to the wall. After a few seconds she took it away with a disgusted look on her face. She had obviously not heard anything good.

"Why is it your nightmare in particular? Why not mine?" Joan asked curiously.

"I've seen this sort of cell in the Bahamas millennia ago. The inmates always died. Or went mad," she added "It basically makes the person's worst memories come to the front of their minds, so that they are replaying over and over in their heads. You see, there's this sort of scale. One side's the good memories, thoughts and dreams, and one's the bad. If there are more good memories, then this cell will show the good ones. If there are more bad ones, then it will show the bad ones. Now, you must have more goods than bads. I don't. Hekate doesn't want any good memories, so the cell is specifically showing my bad ones"

"Oh" Joan understood, but she didn't like it. She was about to say something when she saw Scatty double over in pain, trying to contain gasps. Joan ran to her side. Scathach felt all of her worst experiences come to the front of her mind. The time when Chulain died, when she was disowned by her family, when Everett abandoned her.

"It's started" Scathach whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

It took several minutes for Scathach to regain her composure and when she did, she wasn't quite able to stop shaking.

"We've got to get out" Scathach said.

The two of them tried to hit kick and poke their way out of the cell, but it was no use. The walls and roof seemed to be unbreakable. The two of them tried to think their ways out next. There was nothing that helped. They were unsuccessful. They eventually got worried and Joan suggested playing I Spy to take Scathach's mind off the memories zooming around in her head.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with w" Joan started.

"Walls"

"Ok, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with r"

"Roof"

"Beginning with t"

Scathach was stumped with this one.

"Err… tooth?"

Joan didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment, Scathach groaned, then let out a shaky laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, really. It's just, they just keep flooding in" She whispered.

Scatty continued.

"I don't understand. The Clan Vampire doesn't feel emotions. I shouldn't…wait" She said suddenly. Scathach leapt up with a look of understanding on her face. She grabbed Joan's hand and pulled her over to the wall. She then pushed her ear to the wall again and ushered for Joan to do so also. As Joan put her ear to the wall, she heard the wails and cries of small children. Scathach smiled.

"Can you hear that? This whole prison is powered off the fears and memories of everyone! Without the fear, this place would crumble! It's Brilliant!" She let out a huge grin.

"Er… are you feeling okay?" Joan asked, fearing that her friend had already turned mad.

"Can't you see? I'm a Clan Vampire, right? Well, we can't feel emotions, but we can take others'! I can absorb the fears in this place and we would be free!" Joan smiled in understanding.

Scathach ran back to the wall and placed both her hands on the white surface. They were shaking in her excitement. She sparked her aura to life. Her grey aura was flooding out of her arms and spreading across the wall, turning it grey also, like a drop of ink spreading across a napkin. She shivered as all of the fear flooded into her body. Scathach could feel the deaths, losses and depression of all the cell's previous occupants make a home in her brain.

The walls crumbled around them. Joan saw the cave come back into view. The walls disappeared and Scathach drew her hands back to her sides. She was staring into the distance.

"Scatty, are you okay?" Joan asked hesitantly.

"I – I thought it was bad before, but it's nothing compared to … this" She mumbled, before becoming focused again, "We gotta go and find Everett"


	9. Chapter 9

Joan paced back and forth across the width of the cave mouth. Scathach sat on a rock deeper inside the cave. They had been in those positions for an hour and still were no further to finding Everett that they were when they started.

"Hekate's going to guard the cell herself, of course. She's never going to leave it unattended after what happened when I escaped" Scathach muttered. She had tried to send all of the bad memories to the back of her head, but they wouldn't let her concentrate.

"Maybe if we… no" Joan sighed.

"We. Are. Stuck" Scathach sighed.

"Stuck? I wouldn't say that" A croaky voice called from further into the cave. Scathach jumped up and the two immortals cautiously made their way towards the voice.

"I would say that you've got a problem, but you're certainly not _stuck_" The voice made a strange sound that Joan realised was supposed to be a laugh.

Scathach drew her nunchuks.

"Oh no, dearie. You won't be able to defeat me"

A small man stepped out from the shadows. He was wearing a long brown robe and had short, spikey, greasy red hair pointing towards the heavens. He had a huge grin stuck on his face, showing rows of needle-like teeth. Scathach cautiously sheathed her.

"I am Thenneth"

Scathach gasped. When she was growing up, her brother had told her about a smell, imp-like man. He was first and foremost a deal-maker. He would make deals with anyone and had a certain way of dealing with things. He would find out your problem and then make it into a challenge. If they failed, they would be subject to a life of servitude to Thenneth. Argintine had told her that he had once tried to make a deal with Bastet. As soon as he mentioned her servitude, she became angry. She cursed him forever to bear a wide grin no matter his current emotion. He was never able to make another deal from then on. Legend had it that he is determined to make just one more deal. He needed a servant to get his revenge.

Argintine had told Scathach that he would call on Thenneth if she didn't behave. This worked until Scatty was about seven, when she realised that Thenneth was a myth. Or so she thought.

"You're not real" Scathach muttered

"Oh yes, I am _very_ real" Thenneth laughed, his expression unchanging.

"Anyway, I have a deal for you"

Scathach groaned. This man was not to be trusted. A life of servitude did not sound good. Failure was not an option. Then again, she had to save Everett. It was her only hope.

"How can I trust you?"

"My word is my law" He said simply.

Joan came up behind Scatty and was about to say something when Thenneth temporarily removed her voice. He couldn't have anyone changing the Shadow's mind. Scathach was desperate. And desperate people do desperate things.

"What is the deal?" She whispered. Thenneth grinned a little wider.

"Well, you want to find your guy. I like to keep up with the gossip" He explained when he saw Scatty's look of surprize "I can help you. I have this" He produced from his robe the Gem of the Humani.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways. Anyway. You can exchange this for your man. Hekate has a certain fondness for this little rock. You will make sure that Hekate is holding this by midnight tonight. If she isn't, you will become my slave. It will be grand to have the famous Shadow as my servant"

"But-"

"And then there is the little subject of my payment"

"But I will be your servant if I fail" Scathach said. "Isn't that the payment?"

"Ah… you see, the servitude is more… insurance. You can't get something for nothing, or nothing for something, for that would be equally unfair on your part. Your end of the deal must be paid for me to pay my end. If your end is non-existent, and therefore so is the deal, and therefore so is the insurance. You would be cancelling out the deal if you carry out the plan as you plan to, for if there is nothing on your end, there would be no point in me holding up my end. Contrary-wise, if you decide to hold up your end of the deal, then you seal the deal, and I will give you the gem as my end of the deal. If you fail your end of the deal, then I will come to collect the deal's insurance. I will not fail in the giving of the Gem of the Humani, so there would be no point in having insurance of your own. I could, however, place insurance on the insurance, but that's going a bit too far, don't you think?"

He had lost Scathach at insurance.

"er… yes?"

"Good answer. Now, my price. I want you to give me that" He said, pointing to the old wristband tied around Scatty's wrist.

"Oh…I-"

"No wristband, no gem" He smiled.

"Well…" Scathach sighed. It was the wristband or Everett. She was sure he wouldn't mind if she wasn't wearing it.

Thenneth produced a golden contract seemingly out of thin air. Joan eyes widened and tried to get Scatty's attention. Thenneth, with a flick of his wrist, tied Joan to the wall, not letting Scathach see. He held out a red and silver quill. Scathach held back for a minute.

"Everett can't wait forever" Thenneth whispered to her "Hekate will kill him. A little wristband isn't going to be that important. It's just a small trinket. And the servitude is just insurance. Just sign the paper. It's not hard. I can help. If you don't take this deal, Everett won't be able to forgive you. You're being selfish. And a coward. You need my help"

Scathach grabbed the quill and signed the paper. Joan fought against the invisible binding. This man was not to be trusted.

"Why, thank you" Thenneth laughed. He dropped the Gem into Scatty's hands and disappeared. Joan was released and her voice was returned. She ran over to Scathach and pinched her arm.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Scatty said.

"That was for making that deal. That is _officially _the stupidest thing that you have ever done. Servitude?!"

"You're probably right, but I had to. Besides, you didn't try to stop me"

"I couldn't- you know what, let's just go" She sighed "We only have three hours"

Thenneth appeared in front of Hekate.

"Have you got it?" Hekate snarled.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Thenneth said, holding out the wristband. Hekate grabbed it.

"My payment?" Thenneth asked, his grin large on his face. Hekate sighed and placed her hand on his face. His face relaxed and the smile dropped from his face. He felt his face and smiled. He was free. Thenneth left.

Hekate made her way down the corridor towards the cell. She opened it to see Everett sitting in the corner, staring at the walls.

"Scathach is dead" Hekate lied.

Everett stared at her.

"You are lying" he said determinedly.

"No. She came to save you, but after seeing the danger you were in, she was killed trying to flee" She lied.

"That isn't true. She would never do something like that"

"Oh really, then how come I have this?" She said, holding up the wristband.

Everett paled and fell back to his knees. She had died. She had died running away. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Now, you are going to help me with something" Hekate said.


End file.
